webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Ice Bear/Transcript
screen Grizz: Is he alive? (Ice Bear opens his eyes] Panda: Shh. He's waking up. Bear closes his eyes Grizz: Bro? Bear opens his eyes again Grizz: Little bro? You OK? Ice Bear: Ice... and Panda lean in closer Ice Bear: Ice... both sides of his head Oh, man, I need some ice for my head. and Panda gasp and back away in shock; Ice Bear stands up while rubbing the lump on his head Ice Bear: Oh, jeez, that really did a number on me. Boy, I sure hate it when that happens. Hey, am I right? You know, like, sometimes you can just be walking. "I'm going here, I'm going there, I'm minding my own business." Then, BAM! Unconscious. You guys know what I mean, right? and Panda stare at Ice Bear in disbelief, look at each other and then back at Ice Bear Ice Bear: No? Hey, maybe it's just me. Boy, nothing like almost dying to get your appetite going, though. Grizz's right shoulder and starts walking away Cool. All right, I'm gonna go grab some lunch. Stay cool, bros. over the hammer Oh, whoa, shouldn't leave tools around. Someone could get hurt... again. at his brothers Ha. to the cave; Grizz and Panda peak around from behind the kitchen doorway with wide, staring eyes Ice Bear: Hmm. Now, where did I put that bowl? to Ice Bear wearing an apron whilst looking through the pantry Ice Bear: There you are, Mr. Bowl. OK, let's see-- and drops the bowl Whoops. bowl shatters on the floor Oh, jeez, that's so like me. I'm just a clumsy guy. ♪ I'm just a clumsy guy... ♪ Hmm, where do we keep the broom in this place? Bear leaves the kitchen whilst scratching his chin; Grizz and Panda lay their backs to the wall Grizz: Oh, man, this is so weird. All right, wh-what's the internet say, Panda? Panda: All I could find was this video. to Panda's phone; a video titled "Totally Medicine: All About Head Injuries" appears on screen; Panda presses the play button on the screen Man in video: blue stick figures appear on screen; one hits the other on the head with a sledge hammer Have you experienced a recent head injury? changes to an old lady sitting on a rocking chair, knitting a scarf with a cat resting at her feet; old lady is now riding a motorbike with the frightened cat sitting behind her How about a major personality change? If you answered "yes," you could have word "amnesia" appears on screen amnesia! split screen; a woman looking at her reflection in a handheld mirror appears in the top left Amnesia can make people forget themselves, pot plant appears in the right left their plants, sleeping cat appears in the bottom left their cats, happy family appears in the bottom right and even their beloved siblings. changes to a doctor What's the cure? We asked this specially trained physician. Doctor in video: I don't know. video ends; a replay button appears on screen; cut back TO Grizz and Panda Panda: This doesn't look good. I mean, what if he's changed forever? Grizz: I'm sure it'll be fine. Probably just going through a phase. Ice Bear: What's up, bo-o-o-o-oys?! his left arm; Grizz and Panda back away in fear I made lunch. Better eat some before I eat it all, eh? Bear nudges Grizz and walks back into the kitchen Grizz: See? Same old little bro. to the kitchen; Grizz and Panda sit down at the table; Ice Bear carries a dome-covered plate over to the table Ice Bear: Ta-da. the plate down on the table Lunch is served. I call it the dome to reveal a bowl full of candy Candy Surprise. The surprise is it's full of candy. Bear winks; Grizz and Panda stare at the bowl of candy Panda: But... but what about our healthy diet? I-- Ice Bear: Come on, guys. Life is short. Treat yourself. and Panda laugh with joy and reach for the candy; Ice Bear places the dome down on the cupboard and turns to stop his brothers from eating Ice Bear: Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec. I gotta show this to my followers. out a phone, takes a picture of the bowl of candy and starts typing on screen "Hashtag life is sweet." No spaces; they'll figure it out. Grizz: Dude! You have followers?! Panda: And a phone?! Ice Bear: Huh? Oh, yeah. I don't know what I'd do without my social media peeps. Bear shows his phone to his brothers; the bowl of candy photo gets twelve likes, then 32, 64, 207, 541 and finally 783 Grizz: Whoa! You're verified! Ice Bear: I guess people are just drawn to my outgoing personality. Panda: out his phone Ha, I only have two followers. I'm not even sure if they're real people. Ice Bear: Oh, you have an account? Consider yourself followed. Bear taps the screen on his phone; his social media account profile photo appears on Panda's phone; the words "Congrats! A cool person followed you!" appear followed by happy music and ascending balloons; Grizz and Panda gaze at Panda's phone and laugh with joy Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3